Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal fitted with a nut as a conventional example where a fastening member is provided integrally with a terminal fitted with an electric wire to improve fastening workability.
The terminal fitted with a nut (not shown) includes a plate-like electrical contact portion having a screw insertion hole, an electric wire connecting (crimping) portion contiguous to the electrical contact portion, a plurality of guide lugs erected and formed on the rim of the electrical contact portion, and a nut member supported to be freely turned along the surface of the electrical contact portion by the plurality of guide lugs.
A bolt is erected in a connecting portion on the other end so that the bolt is inserted through the screw insertion hole of the electrical contact portion of the terminal fitted with a nut to be screwed into the nut, and the electrical contact portion of the terminal fitted with a nut is brought into contact with and fixed to the connecting portion on the other end.
Besides the terminal fitted with a nut (part fitted with a fastening member), Patent Literature 2 discloses an example where a nut member made of an Al alloy formed of a flange portion, a thin swage cylinder, and a thick screw cylinder is inserted into an attachment hole on a board (panel) of a vehicle body, the flange portion is brought into contact with the surface of the board, the swage cylinder is compressed in its axial direction by a swaging tool to form a double flange portion being bent forward, the board is pinched between the double flange portion and the flange portion, and then a bolt is screwed into the screw cylinder to hold and fix a plate-like part between the head of the bolt and the flange portion.